


i'm scared of you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [24]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Fear, Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Ada ketakutan yang menjalar di dalam tubuh Touko.





	i'm scared of you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Sejak Touko melihat potongan (yang mungkin) masa depan di pantai tempo hari, gadis itu menolak menemui Kakeru.

Rasanya aneh saja mengingat Touko yang hampir setiap saat selalu menelepon Kakeru ke rumahnya mendadak berubah menyendiri. Sebenarnya, Touko penasaran. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat di pantai waktu itu? Apa yang membuatnya berteriak seolah akan kehilangan sesuatu? Terlebih, mengapa Kakeru tidak dapat melihatnya juga seperti biasa?

Namun, meraih ponsel untuk menelepon pemuda itu rasanya berat sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Tangannya kerap bergetar tidak karuan seolah melarang Touko untuk menghubungi Kakeru. Tubuhnya menolak berdekatan kepada Kakeru.

Touko terhenyak. Apa penglihatannya yang mengerikan itu hanya muncul saat bersama Kakeru?

Kini tubuhnya merinding.


End file.
